X-Men: Children of the Atom
by Spidey Legend
Summary: El primer volumen de mi serie basada en el universo mutante. Cuenta orígenes de los propios mutantes y las primeras aventuras de personajes claves como el Profesor X y Magneto como ejemplo de algunos. Precuela de lo que sería las historias de los mutantes conocidos como los X-Men.
1. El diario de Essex

.

* * *

***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo centro protagónico serán los únicos e inigualables X-Men. El universo mutante traído por mí y desde mi punto de vista. Dentro de mis historias podrán esperar cosas extraidas de los comic y series televisivas pero también originales.**

* * *

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece y solo lo hago para divertirme.**

* * *

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

* * *

.

"**X-Men: The Series****"**

"**Volumen 01****"**

"**Children of the Atom****"**

.

.

'Issue 01'

'El diario de Essex'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

14-04-2013

.

.

'_Cover'_

_Una X representando el gen mutante que otorga las habilidades._

_._

* * *

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

* * *

.

_**E**__l Planeta llamado Tierra siempre tuvo distintas consideraciones para las diferentes razas o personajes importantes del Universo Cósmico._

_Para los grandes seres del universo solo era un planeta más._

_Para el devorador de mundos Galactus solo un banquete más._

_Para la raza extraterrestre Kree un montón de primates que no valen la pena._

_Para la raza cambiaformas Skrull apenas aparecían en sus escritos salvo en una antigua leyenda que profetizaba la destruicción de Skrull World._

_Para la raza Shi'Ar no valía nada, excepto un lugar donde conseguir esclavos._

_Otras razas pasaban de largo. Algunas miraban de reojo, otras la ignoraban. Simplemente existían._

_Los seres que habitaban apenas podían ser considerados inteligentes. Apenas sobrevivían._

_Sin embargo algo sucedió._

_Llegaron los Celestiales._

_Ellos lo cambiaron todo._

_Usaron al planeta y su atrasada civilización como campo de experimentación._

_Primero crearon a los Eternals._

_Los Eternals eran los grandes, los que luego serían llamados Ángeles. Los benditos._

_Los Eternals eran los sucesores de lo que los humanos llamarían panteones._

_Asgardianos, Olímpicos, Budistas, Egipcios, Taoístas, Aztecas, lo que sea. Todos aquellos que los humanos consideraban Dioses eran descendientes de estos llamados Eternals._

_En segundo lugar se crearon a los Deviants._

_Tal como lo dice su nombre, se volvieron la contrapartida de los Eternals._

_Los Deviants eran considerados los orígenes de los llamados Demonios._

_Los caídos. Los malditos. Los que hacen sufrir. Los deformes. Los amos del terror._

_Tal como su naturaleza lo indicó, entraron en guerra._

_Los Eternals y los Deviants pelearon y pelearon._

_Nadie ganó._

_Especialmente los humanos que quedaron en el medio._

_Se dice que esos humanos perecieron en su totalidad._

_La cruel y sangrienta guerra exterminó a todos ellos._

_Eso creó consecuencias._

_La entidad cósmica conocida como el Tribunal Viviente arribó al planeta y juzgó._

_Los encontró culpable y los castigó._

_A los Eternals los encerró en el cielo._

_Estos quedaron atrapados en diferentes partes del cielo y durante un período de tiempo no podrían regresar a la Tierra. Este hecho propiciaría que se ubicaran en distintas partes para luego volverse los diferentes Dioses de la humanidad._

_A los Deviants también se los castigó pero a la inversa. Se los atrapó en lo que los humanos llamarían inframundo. También por el mismo período de tiempo que los Eternals._

_Para los humanos, los Deviants pasaron a ser los demonios, la contrapartida de sus Dioses._

_El Planeta quedó inhabitado o al menos eso pareció durante un tiempo._

_Los Celestiales nunca regresaron aunque rumores establecían que alguna vez lo harían._

_Aunque también se decía que algunos humanos habían sobrevivido a la gran guerra._

_No, el que llegó a la Tierra fue otra entidad cósmica._

_Una entidad de fuego._

_La entidad conocida como Phoenix._

_El ave de fuego que reaviva desde sus llamas lo que alguna vez se perdió._

_La fuerza Phoenix solo sirve al Tribunal Viviente y durante estas ocasiones._

_Normalmente duerme._

_Sin embargo en esa ocasión despertó para un nuevo amanecer en la Tierra._

_Se dirigió al planeta azul lleno de agua y lo envolvió._

_Tras terminar su trabajo hubo vida de nuevo._

_Con un precio._

_Los humanos evolucionarían._

_Algo no establecido en la anterior raza._

_Algo que nadie esperaba y que el Tribunal Viviente o el Ave de Fuego no responderían._

_Estos humanos mejorarían._

_Se adaptarían._

_Durante un punto llegarían a evolucionar._

_Esto fue lo interesante._

_Los humanos serían inteligentes pero belicosos._

_Crearían hermosas cosas pero a la vez otras que eran destructivas._

_Seguirían evolucionando._

_¿Por qué?_

_Nadie lo sabía a ciencia exacta._

_Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó la atención._

_Un grupo de humanos era distinto._

_Y no por referencia al color de piel, pelo, ojos, altura o peso._

_Claro que no._

_Estos humanos especiales nacieron distintos._

_A lo largo de las diferentes épocas de la historia humana._

_Unos individuos que sobresalían._

_Estos humanos eran más que humanos._

_Tenían habilidades especiales._

_Habilidades que ningún otro humano parecía poseer._

_Al principio eran pocos pero se creía que a través del tiempo serían los únicos sobrevivientes._

_Estos humanos especiales reemplazarían a los humanos normales._

_Esto trajo rumores. También temores y muerte. Desconfianza. Divisiones._

_Esta parte me interesó en especial._

_Debido a que soy uno de ellos._

_Estos humanos especiales fueron llamado los hijos del átomo o simplemente mutantes o aberraciones. Aunque engendros de la naturaleza y fenómenos cabían en algunas ocasiones._

_La clave que descubrí fue lo que llamé el Gen X._

_Aparentemente este cromosoma extra hacía que los mutantes tuvieran esas habilidades_

_No pude más que ponerme contento y me lancé a estudiar todo lo posible respecto al tema._

_Pude descubrir que mi poder mutante era la súper inteligencia._

_Seguí investigando hasta que finalmente encontré algo bastante interesante y que sería esencial en mi investigación._

_El Diario del Doctor Nathaniel Essex__._

_Primera Entrada__._

_4 de Septiembre de 1878__._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo que es tan solo un prólogo. Como habrán visto detalla algunos detalles de la creación de la Tierra y el origen mutante.**

* * *

***Decidí ponerlo en formato de diario y con Essex como autor porque si hay alguien que sabe sobre mutantes, ese es Mister Sinister. Gran villano por cierto.**

* * *

***Este fanfic será una especie de precuela a lo que serán las aventuras de los X-Men. Estas historias revelarán informaciones sobre varios personajes claves del universo mutante, tales como el propio Essex, Xavier, Juggernaut, Magneto, Wolverine o Mistyque para dar algunos ejemplos.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men, comenzará formalmente en el segundo volumen. Este, como lo dije antes, es lo que en inglés se llama Road to, una especie de preparación.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men también se dividirá en distintos capítulos. A grandes rasgos lo hará en cinco etapas. La primera consiste enfrentamientos contra Magneto y otros mutantes o enemigos. La segunda la publicación de mutantes y los centinelas. La tercera vendrá Apocalipsis. La cuarta será una especia de rejunte de diferentes situaciones y probablemente la última sea el día M o una variación algo parecida. Como podrán deducir, habrá mucha historia de donde escoger y encima los comics me permiten hacerlo ya sea en el universo principal o en uno alternativo.**

* * *

***Entonces, esto es todo, espero estar a la altura y que ustedes lo disfruten. Desde ya muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que no se cuando será pero espero que pronto.**

* * *

***Adios, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. La Caída de gracia

.

* * *

***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo centro protagónico serán los únicos e inigualables X-Men. El universo mutante traído por mí y desde mi punto de vista. Dentro de mis historias podrán esperar cosas extraidas de los comic y series televisivas pero también originales.**

* * *

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece y solo lo hago para divertirme.**

* * *

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

.

* * *

.

"**X-Men: The Series****"**

"**Volumen 01****"**

"**Children of the Atom****"**

.

.

'Issue 02'

'La caída de gracia'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

20-04-2013

.

.

'_Cover'_

_Nathaniel Essex, una imagen antes de convertirse en Mister Sinister junto a otra tras convertirse definitivamente en el supervillano mutante.._

_._

* * *

.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**E**l doctor Francis Xavier se había graduado como médico a temprana edad. Esta proeza más sus habilidades como profesional hizo que fuera reconocido en todo Londres y llamado por las familias más importantes de la ciudad cuando de una emergencia médica se trataba.

Sin embargo, la vida del doctor Xavier cambió para siempre cuando recibió la llamada de una antigua colega suya de la universidad, Lady Victoria Grey. La razón, su hermana menor Rebeca Grey había enfermado gravemente y necesitaban ayuda inmediatamente.

Francis, entre preocupado por la noticia pero alegre por la llamada de su amiga, acudió lo más rápido posible a la mansión de la familia.

No tardó mucho y apenas llegó, fue recibido por Lady Victoria.

Luego conocería al resto de la familia, teniendo en cuenta que la madre de Victoria había fallecido hace tiempo y Lord Gray se encontraba regresando de un viaje importante desde la India. Así que en la mansión, además de los sirvientes y demás personal, se encontraba su paciente y el esposo de esta.

El cuñado se presentó como el doctor Nathaniel Essex. Xavier frunció el ceño. Recordaba perfectamente a Essex.

Fue durante la presentación del célebre doctor Charles Darwin y su teoría de la evolución de la especies. Controversial y hereje para algunos, pero no podía negarse que él trajera un punto interesante. Fue allí donde conoció a Nathaniel y le chocó casi de entrada. No sabía la razón pero así era.

A no confundirse, Xavier consideraba a Essex uno de los hombres más capaces que había conocido. Incluso Darwin había estado impresionado en las discusiones que tuvieron sobre el tema. Es solo que le producía escalofríos, una sensación de desconfianza.

Sin embargo, eso había sido hace años y luego de ese día, nunca había vuelto a ver a Essex por lo que lo olvidó rápidamente.

Aunque ahora pasó de nuevo. Se saludaron. Xavier mantuvo el protocolo y se dedicó a tratar a su paciente. Si Essex lo reconoció de algo o simplemente se mantuvo callado, jamás lo sabría.

Tras tratar a su paciente se retiró. Le preocupaba su diagnóstico pero no quiso darles falsas esperanzas ni tampoco penurias. Simplemente saludó nuevamente a todos y se retiró. Essex lo miró en silencio. Xavier no tendría idea que el propio Essex haría sus propios estudios ya que estaba prohibido que un miembro de la familia tratara a otro en lo que causaría conflictos de intereses.

Xavier comenzó a tener visitas rutinarias en la mansión Grey. Una vez a la semana, para ser más exacto los viernes.

Venía, le recetaba medicamentos y reposo. Aparentemente la muchacha seguía débil pero estable. Esto continuó por meses. A menudo, el propio Lord Grey estaba presente pero siempre era Victoria quien lo recibía. Nathaniel, en cambio, siempre estuvo presente. Se mostraba ansioso de la salud de su esposa pero no hablaba.

Essex parecía querer objetar el tratamiento de Xavier pero no lo interrumpía. Xavier lo entendía, como médico y esposo de Rebeca, estaba comprometido emocionalmente, así que no lo culpaba y lo dejaba ser. Lo consideraba una reacción normal.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Todo cambió, sin embargo, en unos pocos meses. Essex dejó de estar siempre presente y solo lo veía pocas veces durante el tratamiento. Victoria le respondía que su cuñado pasaba casi todas las horas en su clínica y que solo era visto para visitar a Rebeca. Ni siquiera compartía las cenas familiares.

De pronto, ocurrió el milagro. Rebeca Grey se recuperó por completo. La familia estaba atónita. Xavier también, sobretodo porque sabía que no había nada normal en su recuperación; sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que según sus diagnósticos, la muchacha tenía una enfermedad fatal que la consumiría poco a poco.

El Doctor Xavier comenzó a sospechar de Nathaniel al notarlo nuevamente cerca de su esposa mientras llevaba la misma expresión de siempre, sin un deje de sorpresa.

Volvió a pasar un tiempo y Xavier siguió tratando a Rebeca quien parecía estar en perfectas condiciones salvo por algunos dolores de cabeza y desmayos repentinos. Cuanto más estudiaba a la hermana de Victoria, más se convencía Xavier que no había nada normal en la condición de su paciente.

Absolutamente seguro que Essex hizo algo, decidió seguirlo. Era una noche oscura y con mucha neblina pero Francis no lo perdió de vista y consiguió llegar hasta el laboratorio de Nathaniel en una de las zonas de más bajos recursos de Londres.

Xavier se arriesgó a entrar por una ventana y decidió explorar.

Papeles, equipamiento químico, más anotaciones sueltas y un pequeño diario. A Xavier le interesó el título: "El origen del Gen X" pero decidió leerlo después y se lo guardó en su bolsillo. Continuó viendo hasta que llegó hasta una escalera que lo conduciría hasta el sótano.

Allí vió el horror. Gente atrapada. Aberraciones de la naturaleza. Atrapados como animales.

Lo que también pudo notar fue la mirada fría y penetrante de Essex, al parecer sabía que él se encontraba allí.

Xavier no se quedó para confrontarlo y huyó.

Más tarde le avisaría a Lady Grey de su hallazgo y tras la horrorizada cara de Lord Grey, irían todos a la clínica de Essex para que lo arrestasen.

Para cuando finalmente llegaran, Nathaniel Essex ya había desaparecido. También fue tarde para las personas atrapadas allí ya que el lugar se había prendido fuego, probablemente por el mismo dueño del laboratorio. Solo encontraron cadáveres y no tuvieron más remedio que enterrar a los pobres desafortunados, víctimas de ese maniático.

Xavier no dijo nada sobre el diario de Essex y lo guardaría en secreto por mucho tiempo. Emprendería una misión para tratar de atrapar al esposo de su paciente pero nunca lo haría.

Más tarde reflexionaría en el tema y tras descubrir en lo que se había transformado, algo totalmente siniestro, albergaría la esperanza que alguien pudiese detenerlo.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Tras escapar de Inglaterra, Nathaniel Essex huyó rumbo a Estados Unidos, se ubicaría en Boston durante un tiempo e instalaría otra clínica en Nueva York para continuar con sus experimentos acerca del gen mutante. A su vez, recibiría una visita crucial, una que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Al empezar a vivir fuera de Inglaterra, durante el trayecto adoptó un nuevo nombre, el Doctor Nathan Millbury.

Nathaniel Essex murió esa noche de huída cuando fue descubierto por Francis Xavier. Realmente lamentaba abandonar a su amada Rebeca, pero sus investigaciones siempre fueron lo más importante en su vida.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Mientras tanto, la flamante Red Queen del Hellfire Club, Lady Victoria Grey se encontraba frustrada. Sus intentos de cubrir la acefalía del Red King en la sede de Londres habían fallado estrepitosamente. Su cuñado, Nathaniel Essex probó ser imposible para el cargo y su antiguo amigo Francis Xavier no estaba ideológicamente comprometido para unirse al club.

Mientras la reverenciaban al pasar los distintos niveles del club, llegó a la sede del Círculo Interno del Hellfire Club en Londrés.

Llegaba cinco minutos tarde pero eso era algo común en ella. Los otros dos miembros líderes, el Blue King Daniel Summers y al Blue Queen Marianne Braddock la esperaban impacientemente para saber los resultados de la iniciativa de Victoria.

Sería una noche pesada. Tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, una semana después y ya está el segundo capítulo En esta ocasión relatando los orígenes de Nathaniel Essex, aka Mister Sinister y la primera aparición del Hellfire Club.**

* * *

***Hablando del Hellfire Club, este tendrá un comportamiento similar al de la Tierra 616 pero su conformación estará algo cambiada. En este fanfic, tiene tres grandes ramas: la de Londres que controla Europa, la de Nueva York que controla América y la de Madripoor que controla Asia y Oceanía. África, será territorio neutral. Los líderes de cada rama tendrán el título de Rey y Reina más un color. En Londrés será ROJO y AZUL, en Nueva York BLANCO y NEGRO y en Madripoor VERDE y GRIS.**

**Este capítulo estás más o menos ubicado entre los años 1880 y 1883 donde los miembros activos hasta el momento son:**

**Red Queen (Reina Roja): Victoria Grey, antepasado de Jean Grey.**

**Blue Queen (Reina Azul): Marianne Braddock, antepasado de Brian, Jamie y Betsy Braddock.**

**Blue King (Rey Azul): Daniel Summers, antepasado de Scott Summers.**

**Black Queen (Reina Negra): Selene Gallio.**

**Black King (Rey Negro): Virgil Osborn, antepasado de Norman y Harry Osborn.**

**White Queen (Reina Blanca): Wilhemina Fisk, antepasado de Wilson Fisk.**

**Grey King (Rey Gris): Norihiko Yashida, antepasado de Mariko Yashida y Kenuichi Harada.**

**El resto de los miembros como Alfil, Caballo o Torres tienen un rol diferente y es el de servir a su determinado Rey y Reina. Por ejemplo, el Alfil Azul obedece las órdenes y solamente las órdenes del Rey y la Reina Azul.**

***Con esto finaliza el pequeño apartado sobre el Hellfire Club. Espero que les esté gustando estos cambios que voy metiendo.**

* * *

***Recordar que este fanfic será una especie de precuela a lo que serán las aventuras de los X-Men. Estas historias revelarán informaciones sobre varios personajes claves del universo mutante, tales como el propio Essex, Xavier, Juggernaut, Magneto, Wolverine o Mistyque para dar algunos ejemplos.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men, comenzará formalmente en el segundo volumen. Este, como lo dije antes, es lo que en inglés se llama Road to, una especie de preparación.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men también se dividirá en distintos capítulos. A grandes rasgos lo hará en cinco etapas. La primera consiste enfrentamientos contra Magneto y otros mutantes o enemigos. La segunda la publicación de mutantes y los centinelas. La tercera vendrá Apocalipsis. La cuarta será una especia de rejunte de diferentes situaciones y probablemente la última sea el día M o una variación algo parecida. Como podrán deducir, habrá mucha historia de donde escoger y encima los comics me permiten hacerlo ya sea en el universo principal o en uno alternativo.**

* * *

***Entonces, esto es todo, espero estar a la altura y que ustedes lo disfruten. Desde ya muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que no se cuando será pero espero que pronto.**

* * *

***Por cierto y antes que me olviden, no se olviden de votar. En mi perfil hay una votación, en inglés pero fácil de entender. Se los agradecería mucho.**

* * *

***Adios, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	3. Desde Madripoor hasta America

.

**XXX**

* * *

***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo centro protagónico serán los únicos e inigualables X-Men. El universo mutante traído por mí y desde mi punto de vista. Dentro de mis historias podrán esperar cosas extraidas de los comic y series televisivas pero también originales.**

* * *

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

***DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece y solo lo hago para divertirme.**

* * *

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

"**X-Men: The Series****"**

"**Volumen 01****"**

"**Children of the Atom****"**

.

.

'Issue 03'

'Desde Madripoor hasta America'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

Creado: 02-06-2013

Editado: 25-08-2013

.

.

'_Cover'_

_La Insignia del Club Hellfire versus la insignia de The Hand en señal clara de su enfrentamiento._

_._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

**E**l Grey King del Club Hellfire era nada más ni nada menos Norihiro Yashida, jefe del clan Yashida. Una de las familias más prominentes del Japón y con una larga tradición a lo largo de la historia de su país. Descendiente de una familia de Samurais y con nobleza incluida, la familia Yashida se movía como se le placía para realizar sus negocios. A veces convenientes para su país y que caía en gracia al emperador. Sin embargo, otras veces no. Esto solía ocurrir cuando los intereses se cruzaban con los de la sociedad secreta. Desde la época en que su padre Yukihiro Yashida había sido invitado, para luego él continuar la tradición, es que comenzó a suceder.

Al principio no pasaba ni parecía importar, por lo que se toleraba. Muchas familias hacían estas cosas, pero una vez fue todo lo contrario y eso le causó la muerte a su padre y él teniendo apenas dieciocho años recién cumplidos, se hizo cargo de toda la familia. Tenían grandes esperanzas en él y cumplió. La familia Yashida prosperó como pocas veces.

Sin embargo, eso había sido hace casi 25 años y la situación actual era muy distinta. Los tiempos cambiaban. Se evolucionaba hacia lugares insospechado y el que se quedaba atrás, perecía; a menudo en forma literal. Norihiro se negaba a ello.

El problema actual, por suerte no estaba en su familia. Esta aún estaba indemne y se mantenía próspera en lo que a todos concernían. Incluso a sus enemigos furtivos.

No, lo que peligraba era la rama oriental del Club Hellfire. Dos reyes y una reina ya habían sucumbido y sus enemigos se acercaban cada vez más. Atacaban y apenas podía defenderse. Madripoor estaba siendo un desastre. Bueno, siempre lo fue, pero el caos era total. Incontrolable. Nadie estaba a salvo. Estaba totalmente frustrado y furioso por ello.

Hacía varios días que no regresaba a su Japón amado y realmente no sabía cuando regresaría. Después de todo, tenía mucho trabajo y aunque confiaba en que todo estaría bien para el momento en que debía de regresar, siempre tenía un deje de preocupación al respecto.

Norihiro miró hacia el cielo despejado de la mañana mientras esperaba a su invitada. Estaba algo molesto, llevaba media hora de retraso pero sabía que esa mujer hacía lo que se le daba la gana sin importar nadie más que ella.

La invitada a la cual esperaba el samurai del clan Yashida era nada menos que la Black Queen del Club Hellfire. Su nombre era Selene Gallio. Personalmente no sabía mucho de la mujer, salvo que era poderosa, peligrosa y anciana. No lo aparentaba. Siempre andaba de negro y con una apariencia joven. Sin embargo sabía que no debía jugar con ella y que debía tener extrema precaución ahora que ella había decidido ayudarlo en el tema que le molestaba.

Norihiro estaba seguro que Selene tendría alguna idea de cómo eliminar de una vez por todas a esos bastardos miembros ninjas simplemente llamados The Hand.

Ante el solo pensar en sus enemigos, su impaciencia por la llegada de Selene aumentaba.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

En los Estados Unidos, la White Queen Wilhemina Fisk estaba más que contenta con sus hallazgos recientes. Apasionada por la historia, había encontrado una vez siendo una chiquilla, un libro que hablaba sobre la Entidad conocida como Phoenix y quedó maravillada.

Obviamente sabía sobre la leyenda pero cada vez que investigaba más y más al respecto, se daba cuenta que algo grande y poderoso albergaba en ese tema. La muchacha, ubicándolo como su proyecto principal, dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a ello, dejando a ese tonto codicioso de Virgil Osborn que se encargara de los asuntos mundanos del Club y ahora que Selene se había ido rumbo a Madripoor, podía trabajar en completa tranquilidad sin la interrupción de esos dos.

Definitivamente era una ocasión para celebrar.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Ya instalado en Nueva York, el Doctor Nathan Millbury, actual alias de Nathaniel Essex pudo conseguir a su primer paciente especial. Un niño llamado Evan Sabanhur quien demostraba un principio algo rudimentario de manejo de la telequinesis. Essex aún no sabía en lo que se metía pero semanas más tarde y tras realizar un trato con el niño, el cual no lo era, lo dejaría transformado en el futuro Mister Sinister. Después de todo, Evan Sabanhur no era nada más ni nada menos que el mutante que más tarde adoptaría el nombre de Apocalipsis.

Sin embargo, En esos momentos, Essex sonreía porque tenía su primer experimento pero en cambio, todo se daría vuelta a favor del aparentemente niño quien a pesar de su estado maltrecho, seguía mostrando una expresión seria.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Alberta, Canadá, una rica familia daba a luz a su hijo James. Apellido Howlett. No tendría mucha importancia ahora, pero en el futuro se convertiría en el famoso mutante Wolverine, prominente miembro de los X-Men. Aunque esta historia, recién comenzaba.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, después de un buen tiempo pude finalizar este capítulo donde continúa más y más sobre el Club Hellfire y alguno de sus miembros. Como habrán visto, Selene realiza su primera aparición y hay algunos cameos de otras cosas importantes como Apocalipsis, la fuerza Phoenix, the Hand y por supuesto Wolverine. No se preocupen, todo a su tiempo será desarrollado.**

* * *

***Hablando del Hellfire Club, este tendrá un comportamiento similar al de la Tierra 616 pero su conformación estará algo cambiada. En este fanfic, tiene tres grandes ramas: la de Londres que controla Europa, la de Nueva York que controla América y la de Madripoor que controla Asia y Oceanía. África, será territorio neutral. Los líderes de cada rama tendrán el título de Rey y Reina más un color. En Londrés será ROJO y AZUL, en Nueva York BLANCO y NEGRO y en Madripoor VERDE y GRIS.**

**Este capítulo estás más o menos ubicado entre los años 1880 y 1883 donde los miembros activos hasta el momento son:**

**Red Queen (Reina Roja): Victoria Grey, antepasado de Jean Grey.**

**Blue Queen (Reina Azul): Marianne Braddock, antepasado de Brian, Jamie y Betsy Braddock.**

**Blue King (Rey Azul): Daniel Summers, antepasado de Scott Summers.**

**Black Queen (Reina Negra): Selene Gallio.**

**Black King (Rey Negro): Virgil Osborn, antepasado de Norman y Harry Osborn.**

**White Queen (Reina Blanca): Wilhemina Fisk, antepasado de Wilson Fisk.**

**Grey King (Rey Gris): Norihiko Yashida, antepasado de Mariko Yashida y Kenuichi Harada.**

**El resto de los miembros como Alfil, Caballo o Torres tienen un rol diferente y es el de servir a su determinado Rey y Reina. Por ejemplo, el Alfil Azul obedece las órdenes y solamente las órdenes del Rey y la Reina Azul.**

***Con esto finaliza el pequeño apartado sobre el Hellfire Club. Espero que les esté gustando estos cambios que voy metiendo.**

* * *

***Recordar que este fanfic será una especie de precuela a lo que serán las aventuras de los X-Men. Estas historias revelarán informaciones sobre varios personajes claves del universo mutante, tales como el propio Essex, Xavier, Juggernaut, Magneto, Wolverine o Mistyque para dar algunos ejemplos.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men, comenzará formalmente en el segundo volumen. Este, como lo dije antes, es lo que en inglés se llama Road to, una especie de preparación.**

* * *

***La historia de los X-Men también se dividirá en distintos capítulos. A grandes rasgos lo hará en cinco etapas. La primera consiste enfrentamientos contra Magneto y otros mutantes o enemigos. La segunda la publicación de mutantes y los centinelas. La tercera vendrá Apocalipsis. La cuarta será una especia de rejunte de diferentes situaciones y probablemente la última sea el día M o una variación algo parecida. Como podrán deducir, habrá mucha historia de donde escoger y encima los comics me permiten hacerlo ya sea en el universo principal o en uno alternativo.**

* * *

***Entonces, esto es todo, espero estar a la altura y que ustedes lo disfruten. Desde ya muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que no se cuando será pero espero que pronto.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima así que buen fin de semana, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**XXX**

.


End file.
